Quando um homem ama uma mulher
by Hana-Lis
Summary: U.A. Ele lhe mandava flores, cartões, um autêntico Casanova, mas... O feitiço se voltou contra o feiticeiro! Ele aprendeu a amá-la e descobriu q melhor q uma nova conquista é conquistar todos os dias a mesma mulher... Milo e Thétis
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Quando um homem ama uma mulher**

**Capítulo I: De Casanova à pai coruja**

Milo chegou em casa logo afrouxando a gravata. Estava cansado de mais um dia cansativo de trabalho nas empresas do pai. Caminhou a passos leves pela casa achando estranho aquele silencio incomum. Desde que _os pequenos_ haviam chegado aquela casa nunca mais havia sido a mesma. _Athos, Porthos e Aramis, os três mosqueteiros..._ É, ate que não seria uma má idéia ter posto os nomes dos filhos em homenagem aos mosqueteiros, afinal, Nikos, – sempre tinha um Nikos na família – Aléxandros e Heitor causavam uma verdadeira revolução juntos.

A casa toda era grande e arejada, toda decorada sobriamente de branco e com muitos vitrais. Caminhou em silencio por um certo tempo até que vislumbrou a silhueta da esposa sentada no escritório. A porta de vidro estava aberta e de onde estava, conseguia ver a longa cascata dourada dos cabelos da sereia a deslizar por suas costas esguias. Um meio sorriso moldou seus lábios. Algumas horas longe eram quase que uma eternidade longe de sua _nereida..._ E já estava com saudades dela.

Sorrateiro como um gato ele se aproximou. Alheia a sua presença Thétis continuava a digitar em seu notbook. Sobre a mesa haviam muitos porta retratos, sendo que dois eram os que mais chamavam a atenção. Um deles era o do casamento do casal, Milo vestido de preto abraçado possessivamente à sereia que vestia um vestido leve e branco, sem muitos _'fru-frus'._ Nada daquele tradicionalismo de casamentos com vestidos pesados e suntuosos que mais pareciam um verdadeiro 'bolo de noiva'. O dia em que haviam se casado fora um dia muito quente, numa bela tarde de verão grego em uma das muitas ilhas que possuía o seu país de origem. Para completar, uma delicada coroa de margaridas havia sido posta na cabeça de Thétis, que tinha os cabelos presos pela metade a deslizarem suavemente pelos ombros delicados.

O segundo porta-retratos por sua vez era o de três garotos idênticos e com cara de malandros abraçados um ao outro, sendo que um deles fazia o tradicional par de chifres na cabeça de um dos irmãos. Era para esse e também para muitos outros que abrigavam a carinha de safados dos garotos que vez ou outra, Thétis se via observando.

_-Trazendo trabalho pra casa de novo, minha nereida..._

Milo sussurrou contra o pescoço da mulher repousando um beijo caloroso ao pé da orelha. Thétis sorriu sentindo um arrepio gostoso subir pela espinha e então se voltou para o marido:

-É que não deu tempo de eu resolver tudo o que tinha pra resolver de manhã. Os meninos estão resfriados, a babá ligou me avisando e eu tive que voltar mais cedo pra casa.

_-Os meninos, o que houve com eles?_ –Milo se exaltou e Thétis sorriu levantando-se para 'acudir' o marido.

-Eles estão bem Milo; ela respondeu tocando os ombros do rapaz que havia se recostado sobre a mesa do escritório com uma expressão deveras preocupada. –Eles contraíram o vírus da gripe e não malária...

_-Malária?_ Por Zeus Thétis não diga isso nem brincando; murmurou Milo em tom de reprimenda diante do sorriso divertido da esposa. –Bem que eu te disse que teria sido melhor se; ele ponderou e no mesmo instante Thétis franziu o cenho contrariada.

-Ah não Milo, de novo não...; murmurou a sereia, sabia e muito bem o que ele estava pensando em dizer. –Não adianta vir com essa que seria melhor eu bancar a _'Amélia' _e parar de trabalhar. Eu banquei a esposa prendada durante três anos antes dos garotos nascerem e por mais quase um ano depois que eles nasceram, e aquilo definitivamente já foi por tempo demais. Eu preciso me sentir útil e abrir essa creche com o dinheiro da venda do restaurante foi a melhor coisa que eu pude fazer. Sempre gostei de crianças e você sabe disso; ela completou.

-Eu sei e você, bem sabe também, que eu admiro o seu trabalho, mas o caso é que não acha injusto que você esteja cuidando de outras crianças enquanto os nossos filhos estão sozinhos em casa e precisando de você?

-Milo; Thétis murmurou pausadamente. –Em primeiro lugar como diretora e dona da creche eu trabalho apenas meio período, portanto, tenho a tarde toda para os nossos filhos. Hoje eu vim mais cedo pra casa porque estava preocupada com eles e deixei pra trás sem resolver problemas com fornecedores e mais um monte de coisa, por isso estava trabalhando em casa mais uma vez. Isso só comprova que apesar do meu trabalho lá, eu continuo presente na vida deles. E em segundo lugar, eles não estavam sozinhos e nem nunca ficaram, Agnes fica com eles, ou será que já se esqueceu disso?

-Eu, sei, mas...; Milo ainda tentou argumentar.

-Mas nada Milo, se eles sentem falta de alguém é de você!

-De mim? –Milo arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sim, de você, nos últimos meses você tem trabalhado demais e eles só sabem perguntar por você. Você tem chegado tarde, ai eles já estão dormindo e no outro dia quando eles acordam você já saiu de novo pro trabalho.

-Você sabe que isso se deu por conta daquele investidor que a raposa velha do Kinaros me apresentou não sabe? –indagou Milo como se diante do seu passado, tivesse que dar uma explicação e boa, a mulher sobre tudo o que fazia.

-Eu sei; Thétis murmurou compreensiva. –A verdade é que até estranhei você aparecer em casa tão cedo.

-Quer dizer que não gostou da surpresa então? –Milo indagou fazendo-se de ofendido, como um menino contrariado.

_-Ah, o garotinho carente de novo Milo?_ –Thétis sorriu divertida e então se aproximou reclinado-se sobre o marido, apoiando ambas as mãos sobre seus ombros. –Vem cá vem? Se queria 'colo' era só pedir; ela sorriu abraçando-o apertado.

Sentiu-o envolver os braços fortes em sua cintura, porem sem dizer coisa alguma. Era sempre assim, discutiam sobre alguma coisa sem sentido, ou quase isso, e depois ele fazia aquela cara de garoto carente e arrependido. E ela? Ela não resistia àqueles olhos azuis...

-Pronto? Ta tudo bem agora? –Ela sorriu afastando-se parcialmente para fitar o rosto do rapaz, deslizando os dedos finos entre seus cabelos.

-Quase, mas acho que ainda preciso de uma prova maior de afeto, digamos assim; um meio sorriso moldou os lábios de Milo, um sorriso que já não era mais nem de longe o daquele garotinho carente.

Milo beijou a esposa ardentemente, envolvendo uma das mãos entre os fartos fios dourados de seus cabelos, enquanto com outro braço a mantinha colada a si. O dia todo só havia pensado na hora de chegar em casa e poder sentir aquele perfume mais uma vez, sentir aqueles lábios e aquele corpo macio entre seus braços.

Vida de pai, pai de trigêmeos, não era fácil e às vezes – _muitas vezes_ – os garotos acabavam vindo em primeiro lugar. É claro que sentia falta da intimidade que tinham quando eram só eles dois naquela casa, mas mesmo assim, em momento algum desejou que aquela casa voltasse a ser 'vazia' sem os pequenos correndo e gritando pelos cômodos.

-Milo; Thétis murmurou entre os lábios do marido, ao sentir sua mão grande deslizar pelo espaldar de sua cintura, adentrando por debaixo da blusa. –Os meninos... os meninos estão em casa, lá em cima no quarto...

-Eles estão dormindo não estão? –indagou Milo, sem se desgrudar dela roçando os lábios pela curva de seu pescoço para então beijar a tez acetinada demoradamente, arrancando um fraco gemido da esposa.

-Milo...

_**-Mas não estamos dormindo papa...**_

Três vozes infantis responderam em uníssono na porta do escritório. Thétis e Milo imediatamente se voltaram pra trás, avistando os trigêmeos. Três garotos loiros idênticos e de olhos azuis, por volta dos quatro anos, vestindo um pijama azul também idêntico com várias manchinhas num tom mais escuro que pareciam pintas de dálmata. Cada um trazia uma coisa diferente nas mãos. Nikos o da esquerda tinha o que parecia ser uma manta, a qual arrastava pelo chão como se fosse o personagem _Linus de Charlie Brown_, que nunca se separava de seu cobertor azul. Aléxandros o do meio trazia consigo um boneco de pelúcia do _Homem Aranha_ e Heitor um macaquinho marrom com escorpião de borracha preso no rabo, idéia sugerida pelo pai em uma de suas brincadeiras com os filhos e desaprovada pela mãe: _'Milo isso lá é coisa que se ensine aos garotos? Maltratar os animais?'_

Milo sorriu antes de se voltar para os garotos, enquanto Thétis se recompunha com o rosto levemente rosado, alisando as roupas e os cabelos. Aquela não era a primeira e tão pouco seria a ultima vez que os meninos chegavam de mansinho e os flagravam em uma situação não muito adequada, por assim dizer.

-Papai chegou mais cedo hoje, o que acham de subirmos lá pra cima? Mamãe me disse que vocês ficaram doentes hoje, e nada melhor do que ouvir uma boa história e tomar uma sopa quente antes de dormir, o que acham?

Milo indagou com os olhos cintilando, mas a verdade era que aquela proposta divertiria muito mais a si que os garotos. Adorava contar histórias pra eles dormirem, como seu pai tinha o costume de fazer consigo. Thétis apenas sorria observando a cena.

-Que história papa? –Indagou Heitor.

-Quem sabe, aquela de como Teseu derrotou o Minotauro do labirinto de Creta?

-Ah, essa você já contou papa! –disse Nikos e os demais concordaram com a cabeça.

-Já? –Milo indagou coçando a cabeça, meio que desapontado.

-Três vezes papa; confirmou Heitor. –Mas eu não me importo de ouvir de novo; o garotinho sorriu.

-Eu sim; retrucou Aléxandros, de cara fechada. –Porque o Senhor não conta histórias do _Homem Aranha_ papa?

-Porque o Homem Aranha, não passa de um cara sem graça que veste a bandeira americana como roupa colada no corpo. E pior... _Não é grego_.

-Milo; Thétis o repreendeu, mas o rapaz continuou.

-Os heróis gregos é que são heróis de verdade, não vê Jasão? Aquiles? Poxa vida Aléxandros, quer herói melhor que Hércules? Ele não soltava essas coisas estranhas e nojentas pelo pulso ou pulava sobre os prédios, muito menos usava óculos de fundo de garrafa, mas ele podia até carregar céu nas costas se quisesse...

-Sério papa? –Heitor pareceu ainda mais interessado, assim como Nikos, mas Aléxandros ainda parecia mais interessado no Homem Aranha.

-Mas é claro! Em um dos 12 trabalhos de Hércules, ele teve que encontrar o Jardim das Hespérides, lar da macieira, cujos frutos eram dourados. Mas a tarefa não era fácil e o caminho era muito árduo. Quando finalmente o encontrou, qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver um imenso dragão guardando os pés da arvore de frutos dourados?

Milo fez uma pausa e sorriu ao ver que três grandes olhos azuis o fitavam curiosos. Era sempre assim, no fim acabava conquistando os garotos com suas histórias e eles o enchiam de perguntas.

-E então papa, o que aconteceu? –indagou Heitor.

-Hércules enfrentou-o com fé e afinco vencendo-o por fim; continuou Milo. –Entretanto, as Hespérides, três belas jovens, guardiãs das maçãs em nome de Hera, se recusaram a lhe dar os frutos. Sem alternativa, Hércules subiu a montanha pedindo auxilio a Atlas, o titã condenado por Zeus, a viver naquelas terras exilado, carregando o céu em suas costas. Atlas prometeu à Hércules conseguir os frutos, contanto que ele segurasse o céu por alguns minutos, mas os minutos tornaram-se horas, até Atlas finalmente retornar com os sagrados frutos dourados, ofertados à deusa dos deuses, por Afrodite, em suas bodas com o Onipotente.

-Uau! –Os três garotos murmuraram boquiabertos.

-Dizem também que quando Atlas voltou ao seu posto de segurar o céu sobre os ombros, várias estrelas caíram dando origem as estrelas do mar; completou Milo com um largo sorriso.

-E depois papa? –Aléxandros indagou interessado, já quase se esquecendo do Homem Aranha.

Milo se aproximou dos garotos com um sorriso ainda maior e então tocou a cabeça do pequeno antes de responder.

-Ué, não quer mais ouvir histórias do Homem Aranha?

-É claro que quero papa; o garotinho corou levemente. –Mas o Homem Aranha eu posso ver na TV e essa tal história do Hércules não, porque só está na sua cabeça.

-Como não Aléxandros? Eu não trouxe pra vocês aquele dia o desenho do Hércules? Aquele da _Disney?_ –Milo se abaixou na altura dos olhos do garoto. –Então como é que vocês não podem ver o Hércules na TV também?

-Eu sei papa, mas; o garotinho balbuciou e o irmão Heitor completou.

-Mas não é a mesma coisa quando você conta papa.

-Não mesmo, o Senhor inventa um monte de coisa; murmurou Nikos.

-Como assim _'eu invento um monte de coisa' _Nikos? –Milo se voltou para o garoto à sua esquerda.

-Ah, aquelas coisas estranhas como quando disse que aquela mulher Medusa tinha serpentes na cabeça; ele completou e o pai abriu um largo sorriso.

-Mas a medusa tinha mesmo serpentes na cabeça e quando Perseu a decapitou, de seu sangue nasceu Pégaso o cavalo alado que mais tarde foi domesticado por Athena e também o gigante Crisaor, ambos filhos de Poseidon; disse Milo.

-To falando que o Senhor inventa um monte de coisa; o garotinho rolou os olhos cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-Ta bem, ta bem já chega! –Thétis por fim interveio se aproximando dos quatro. –Vocês querem ouvir o papai contando uma história ou não?

-Sim! –os três responderam em uníssono.

-Que bom! –Milo sorriu e cometeu um milagre agarrou os três garotos desajeitadamente entre os braços para sair dali. –Agora vamos lá pra cima que a história vai ser longa e...

-Senhor; Agnes, a babá, chegou ofegante até a porta do escritório. –Perdão, Senhor Athanasios, eu disse para os garotos não descerem, mas é que eu me descuidei arrumando o quarto e quando dei por mim, eles já haviam sumido; ela completou.

-Tudo bem Agnes e está dispensada por hoje; respondeu Milo. –Eu ficarei com os garotos enquanto Thétis termina o seu trabalho, está bem?

-Sim, Senhor, como quiser; a garota franzina e cheia de espinhas no rosto respondeu antes de sair.

-Por Zeus como vocês cresceram...; disse Milo antes de por os garotos no chão de novo. –Ou é o papai que está ficando velho mesmo? –ele completou num sorriso pondo ambas as mãos na coluna e fazendo uma careta no que os garotos caíram no riso.

-Ah, mas vamos logo papa! –disse Heitor.

-É vamos logo papa, não precisa carregar a gente e; Nikos ponderou num sorriso matreiro. –Quem chegar por ultimo é a mulher do padre!

Dito isso o garotinho correu sendo seguidos pelos irmãos, e Aléxandros acabou por se esquecer do seu boneco do Homem Aranha que ficou jogado sobre o tapete do escritório. Milo e Thétis acompanharam a correia dos garotos escada a cima com um sorriso bobo na cara, até que ele se voltou para a sereia.

-Depois resolvemos aquele outro assunto, não é? –Ele indagou num sorriso maroto, cheio de segundas, terceiras e quem sabe até quintas intenções, antes de repousar um beijo suave sobre os lábios da esposa que sorriu. –Não pense que vou me esquecer...

-E quem disse que eu pretendo esquecer? –Thétis revidou provocante, mas antes que o marido se aproximasse de si mais uma vez, o cortou. –Milo, os garotos... eles estão te esperando.

-Ta certo; o rapaz sorriu pegando a mão delicada da mulher que havia repousado sobre seu peito e beijou-a com ternura. –O dever primeiro não é?

-É; Thétis sorriu vendo-o se afastar.

_Dever... O dever como pai._ Nunca pensou que Milo fosse ser um pai tão presente daquela forma. Era um homem ocupado, mas sempre que estava em casa parecia que ao invés de terem três crianças a correr pela casa, haviam quatro. Milo se juntava a algazarra dos garotos e mais parecia um deles. Jamais pensou que aquele mesmo homem que tentara lhe conquistar de todas as formas possíveis, um verdadeiro _Casanova_, fosse agora um pai coruja daqueles.

Thétis suspirou e então pegou o brinquedo do filho sobre o tapete, pondo-o em cima da mesa do escritório antes de voltar a se sentar e digitar em seu notbook.

_**Cerca de duas horas depois...**_

Havia ido até o quarto dos garotos, mas nada, nem sinal deles ou de Milo. Foi então que se recordou do que possivelmente poderia ter acontecido. Caminhou a passos leves até seus aposentos e lá constatou que estava certa em suas deduções. Mais uma vez Milo havia bancado o pai coruja e arrastado os filhos pro próprio quarto. Sempre que chovia, ou que os garotos faziam manha Milo cedia e os levava para dormir junto de si e da esposa.

A sereia não conseguiu impedir um singelo sorriso diante do que viu. Encostou-se no batente da porta e ficou a fitar aquela cena. Milo havia caído no seu próprio _'feitiço'._ Contar histórias para os garotos, não havia servido apenas para os pequenos dormirem, mas para si também que exausto deixou-se adormecer abraçado aos filhos.

Já sem gravata e de meias, Milo jazia no centro da cama numa posição confortável entre os travesseiros, com Heitor envolto em um dos braços e Nikos no outro. Aléxandros, o fã numero um do Homem Aranha, jazia deitado sobre o peito largo do pai. A verdade é que era fã do pai, muito mais do que do aracnídeo, mesmo que não admitisse isso em público.

Thétis sorriu mais uma vez, seria incapaz de desfazer aquela cena. Sentou-se numa poltrona no canto do quarto e ficou em silencio a velar o sono do marido e dos filhos. Mais uma vez se indagava, como alguém como Milo havia acabado daquele jeito? O Casanova, agora era um pai e aqueles tempos de conquistador pareciam muito distantes do atual presente, porem ainda jaziam bem nítidos em sua memória.

Como, quando, onde... Como tudo acontecera e acabara se apaixonado por aquele que agora era o pai de seus filhos. A sereia se recostou contra o encosto da cadeira e tão logo sua mente foi invadida por velhas lembranças em meio aos sonhos...

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_**Alguns anos atrás...**_

_O dia havia sido cheio. Havia tido muito movimento o dia todo no restaurante e com isso consequentemente havia tido muito trabalho. Terminava de fazer a contagem do faturamento do dia, quando um imenso buquê de rosas apareceu em frente a seus olhos, ocultando quem o trazia._

_-Senhorita; disse o 'carregador de flores' ainda escondido sob o imenso arranjo vermelho. _

_-Sim; respondeu Thétis vendo o homenzinho lhe estender uma das mãos com uma prancheta._

_-Assine aqui, por favor; ele pediu para então entregar a encomenda. –Obrigado; ele respondeu e se foi antes que a jovem pudesse indagar sobre quem poderia ter lhe enviado um arranjo tão lindo como aquele._

_Quem? Uma luz se fez em sua mente e um singelo sorriso brotou em seus lábios rosados. Quem mais? É claro, ele. Ele... Ele devia ter se arrependido, afinal, não era um 'amor de carnaval' era um longo relacionamento de anos, logos cinco anos, o que haviam terminado._

_Afoita a jovem tateou sem delicadeza as flores procurando por um possível cartão e tão logo o encontrou. _

"_As mais belas flores para a mais bela nereida..."._

_O cartão consistia apenas nisso. Thétis revirou o cartão em busca de mais alguma coisa, um nome que fosse, mas nada. Um cartão sem nome, mas... Só podia ser dele, de quem mais seria? _

_Seu peito encheu-se de alegria diante de tal possibilidade, mas independente disso, iria esperar, não iria ligar, ou correr atrás dele e implorar pelo seu amor. Se realmente a queria de volta, ele teria mesmo muito trabalho pela frente e aquelas flores por mais belas que fossem, seriam apenas o começo de uma árdua reconquista. Animada a sereia se despediu dos companheiros de trabalho que ainda ficariam cuidado da limpeza do local e se foi levando consigo o buquê de flores. Adentrou o carro parado em frente ao restaurante e se foi, sem perceber que não muito longe dali um par de olhos azuis a observavam sob as sombras. _

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_No dia seguinte, tudo pareceu se repetir. O restaurante tivera um bom faturamento e o mais estranho, no mesmo horário do dia anterior havia recebido do mesmo homenzinho outro buquê de rosas. Tentara arrancar do entregador o nome do 'seu admirador', mas o homenzinho de poucas palavras só lhe dissera que não sabia, que havia sido um homem alto de cabelos e olhos azuis._

_Aquilo... Aquilo definitivamente afirmava que estava certa quanto a suas desconfianças, mas que deveria esperar, esperar que ele mesmo viesse até si. Com um largo sorriso no rosto a sereia leu o cartão:_

"_A sua beleza ofereço essas humildes rosas, que por mais belas que sejam, jamais, irão superar a de minha musa..."._

_Thétis sorriu. É, não tinha dúvidas, era ele. Mais uma vez, se despediu dos amigos e se foi. E mais uma vez os olhos azuis de seu admirador a acompanharam de sua solitária vigília. _

_Qualquer mulher ficaria lisonjeada com tamanha delicadeza e com Thétis não foi diferente. Ainda o amava perdidamente e sem dúvida alguma aquele havia sido o pedido de desculpas mais belo que havia recebido. Dia após dia, aquilo se repetiu. Todos os dias, na mesma hora recebia aquele mimo e mais um cartão, com frases cheias de galanteios, mas como sempre sem assinatura. _

_O que ele pretendia com isso afinal? Era o que ela se indagava. Já fazia uma semana que aquilo vinha acontecendo, e estava morta de vontade de ligar pra ele e de se atirar em seus braços dizendo que o aceitava de volta, que aceitava os seus pedidos de desculpa pelo fim do relacionamento, mas... Havia também, prometido a si mesma que não faria isso. _

_Entretanto, às vezes o destino parece dar uma forcinha para que tudo de certo, um empurrãozinho e numa tarde em que saíra e fora para o centro para pagar algumas contas do restaurante, encontrara justo quem?_

_É, ele..._

_Será que deveria falar com ele? Dizer que havia adorado suas flores e seus cartões? Ou esperar que ele mesmo viesse até si e se revelasse como o autor daquilo tudo? _

_Mas a verdade é que aquilo já nem importava mais, porque sabia que não iria agüentar esperar mais tempo, mais tempo sem o seu amor. Avistou o rapaz ao longe, na varanda de um pequeno restaurante tomando uma bebida enquanto folheava um jornal. Suspirou, tomando coragem e então caminhou até ele._

_**-Julian?**__ –Ela indagou timidamente, sentindo o coração dar saltos dentro do peito._

_O rapaz se voltou para si, visivelmente surpreso e abandonando o jornal sobre a mesa._

_-Thétis?_

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Nota1**: Os nomes dos filhos do Milo, como me disseram não podiam deixar de ser nomes de heróis gregos, por isso _Aléxandros_ de Alexandre o Grande e _Heitor_, o príncipe de Tróia, mas esse tem um significado mais específico na escolha. A querida **Julie Chan**, me disse que na Saga G, o Milo luta contra o Heitor e o respeita como herói mesmo o tendo vencido, como outrora Aquiles o vez, então é de se esperar que ele daria esse nome quando tivesse um filho em homenagem ao herói grego. Já _Nikos_, é uma referência ao filme _Casamento Grego_, onde aparece uma infinidade de 'Nikos' e 'Nicks'.

**Nota 2: **_Papa_, do grego _pappas_ é uma forma reverente e amorosa para 'pai'.

**Nota 3** _Agnes_ significa casta, pura, honesta e virtuosa. Ah, gente eu sei que o Milo 'mudou', abandonou a sua antiga vida de _Casanova_, mas cuidado nunca é demais né? Por isso essa garota foi escolhida pela Thétis pra ser a babá dos filhos... rsrsrs

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capitulo. A idéia pra essa fic bem curtinha com quatro capítulos apenas, foi da minha querida amiga **Dama 9**, que me disse que gostaria muito de ver como a história do Milo e da Thétis havia começado. Essa história é meio que paralela a minha outra fic: _**Muito bem Acompanhada**_, caso alguém esteja lendo essa história e não tenha lido a outra, onde cito Milo e Thétis como um casal.

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!

P.S.: Deixem reviews please? XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Quando um homem ama uma mulher**

**Capítulo II: A musa e o seu verdadeiro admirador**

_-Thétis, mas que surpresa; Julian sorriu._

_-É bem, eu; Thétis começou sem saber de fato por onde começar._

_Ele estava mais lindo, ou era impressão sua? Não. Ele era lindo e estava ainda mais lindo naquele dia fresco, vestindo aquele terno cinza sob os cálidos raios de sol daquele fim de tarde. Aquele era Julian Solo, o homem que amara a sua vida toda e que agora voltaria para os seus braços mais uma vez; ela pensou num meio sorriso e então finalmente arrumou forças para dizer o que tinha que dizer._

_-Eu, eu adorei as suas flores..._

_-Como? –Julian indagou confuso, mas Thétis não percebeu e continuou._

_-As flores que você me mandou, eu adorei, assim como os cartões e foi bom a gente ter se encontrado, porque, bem... Porque eu já não agüentava mais ficar sem dizer que eu te perdôo e que acento voltar pra você; ela completou num largo sorriso._

_Nesse instante uma mulher morena de cabelos ondulados e alta, muito bem vestida, se aproximou do casal._

_-Boa tarde, espero não tê-lo feito esperar muito, amor..._

_**Amor?**__ –pensou Thétis. Aquela mulher estava chamando o "__**seu**__" Julian de amor? Porem, no instante seguinte percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada ali. Viu a mulher se aproximar e repousar um beijo suave sobre os lábios do rapaz para então se voltar para si._

_-Não vai me apresentar sua amiga, Julian?_

_-Bem, eu; Julian estava atônito olhando de uma mulher para outra e percebeu que os olhos azuis de Thétis jaziam rasos de lágrimas ao perceber aquele terrível engano. _

_-Não foi você... Não foi? –Thétis indagou num fraco murmúrio vendo-o assentir silenciosamente com a cabeça._

_-Eu, eu sinto muito; o rapaz murmurou e a morena se voltou confusa para si._

_-Sente o que? Bem, eu acho que não estou entendendo muito bem o que está havendo aqui; ela murmurou confusa, mas nesse mesmo instante Thétis saiu correndo dali. –Mas o que houve aqui afinal? –a mulher se voltou para o rapaz._

_-É uma longa história; murmurou Julian e então começou a se explicar para a morena que mantinha um olhar indagador sobre si._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_Thétis correu desesperada pelas ruas, ouvindo as buzinas dos carros sobre sua cabeça em protesto dos motoristas, que não entendiam como aquela mulher podia ser tão inconseqüente e sair daquele jeito correndo pelas ruas. Será que não temia pela própria vida? É talvez não, talvez quisesse morrer depois daquilo, daquela decepção..._

_Como podia ter se enganado daquele jeito? Mas tinha tanta certeza de que era ele... Mas se não era ele quem é que havia lhe mandado aquelas flores e aqueles cartões? Não fazia a menor idéia de quem fosse o autor daquilo, daquela brincadeira estúpida que a havia feito fazer papel de palhaça na frente do ex e na de sua nova namorada, amante, ou seja lá o que for. A vontade que tinha era de matar o autor daquela estupidez e se o encontrasse cara a cara, iria mesmo cumprir aquela promessa._

_Correu insandesidamente até chegar o restaurante assustando os colegas de trabalho, mas nada disse, apenas correu para o banheiro e lá se fechou em suas lágrimas de desgosto e de humilhação, pelo que havia acabado de acontecer. Mas no fundo, o que mais lhe doía era saber que ele, definitivamente, jamais voltaria a ser seu..._

_Algumas horas mais tarde, já recomposta, Thétis por fim resolveu sair do banheiro. Se arrumou e voltou ao trabalho, afinal, por mais que desejasse que o mundo acabasse ou então parasse, voltasse no tempo e apagasse aquilo tudo, ele continuava o seu curso. Aquele restaurante fora a dedicação de seu pai durante uma vida toda e não podia simplesmente o abandonar, por conta de seus problemas pessoais. Voltou até a bancada onde trabalhava na parte financeira dali, porem mal se sentou e começou a se concentrar nos números, uma voz masculina e conhecida chamou a sua intenção._

_-Thétis? Perdão, mas acho que precisamos conversar... conversar sobre o ocorrido..._

_Ela se voltou e era ele, Julian Solo, parado ali na sua frente e o pior? Com aquela mesma expressão de pena de algumas horas atrás. _

_-Julian, por favor, vá embora já foi humilhante demais pra mim aquela situação mais cedo; ela pediu suplicante._

_-Eu sinto muito, mas realmente não fui eu quem mandou as tais flores e..._

_-Eu sei, agora eu sei; ela completou com tristeza e amargura no olhar. –Aquela mulher, ela..._

_Thétis ponderou, aquilo sim seria se humilhar ainda mais, mas não conseguia parar de pensar na bela morena que havia visto beijá-lo mais cedo. Beijar os lábios daquele que um dia havia sido seu._

_-É, estamos juntos. Estamos saindo há algum tempo, mas eu queria que você soubesse que; continuou o rapaz como se estivesse tentando ter cuidado com o que falava, mas foi cortado._

_-Não diga mais nada Julian! Já chega! Eu banquei a idiota hoje e foi só. A gente terminou já faz mais de dois meses e até agora eu tinha a vã esperança de voltarmos, mas hoje eu percebi que isso não é mais possível, então, por favor, me deixe em paz; ela completou com os olhos cheios d água._

_-Thétis, eu..._

_-Vá embora Julian! –A loira esbravejou com a face banhada em lágrimas apontando a porta e as pessoas que ali estavam se voltaram curiosas para si, porem pouco se importava com aquilo no presente momento._

_-Está bem; suspirou o rapaz. –Eu vou, mas só queria que soubesse que independente de tudo, eu ainda gosto muito de você e quero de todo o coração que você seja feliz._

_Dito isso o rapaz se foi e a jovem desabou em lágrimas. Thétis correu para o toalete mais uma vez. Aquilo era o que menos precisava no presente momento, a sua piedade, a sua compaixão. _

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_Algumas horas mais tarde tudo parecia correr normalmente no restaurante e sua dona havia literalmente enfiado a cara no trabalho, não tirava os olhos do notbook. O dia estava chegando ao fim, estava terminando de rever os lucros e fechar o caixa quando mais uma vez, no mesmo horário de sempre, um novo buquê de rosas vermelhas lhe foi entregue pelo mesmo homenzinho de poucas palavras. _

_Os olhos azuis da mulher miraram aquele belo e bem cuidado arranjo quase que com aversão e a contra gosto, assinou mais uma vez a prancheta de entrega. Jogou o buquê sobre a bancada sem qualquer respeito ou consideração as flores e retirou com brusquidão o cartão preso ao embrulho, mais um cartão sem nome e cheio de galanteios. No entanto, poderia se surpreender com o que iria ler dentro de instantes._

"_A minha musa, mais bela que a própria Afrodite, envio essas flores parecidas consigo em seu perfume, em seu toque sedoso e suave, o qual imagino ser o se sua pele, mas jamais tão belas quanto a nereida de olhos azuis que me conquistou. Não com o seu canto – pois não conheço a sua voz –, mas sim por sua beleza, pela beleza de seus olhos azuis como a imensidão do mar. Essa imensidão me fascina e se me permitir consumar esse desejo que arde e queima em meu peito, desde a primeira vez que te vi, eu, o seu admirador e também o seu servo terei o maior dos prazeres que é perder-me nas águas límpidas que são seus olhos azuis..."_

_Thétis piscou confusa e então revirou o cartão a procura do nome, do nome do desconhecido que tanto a enchia de galanteios. No verso, encontrou o que tanto procurava, e também algo inusitado._

"_Se a sua resposta for sim, se puder atender ao pedido de um reles admirador e fazê-lo o mais feliz dos homens, vá até a rua..."._

_Mas o que era aquilo? – ela indagou-se. Um endereço, um endereço conhecido há umas duas quadras dali para um possível encontro? Um encontro com um desconhecido?_

"_Assinado: __**M. Athanasios**__."_

_M. Athanasios? Isso era tudo o que tinha, um nome. Alguém que se intitulava M. Athanasios e que bancava o Casanova queria lhe ver depois de uma semana lhe mandando flores e cartões sem nunca ter se revelado, mas por quê? Porque só agora? De uma certa forma era como se o nome não lhe fosse estranho, mas não fazia idéia de onde o conhecia. Talvez, pelo fato daquele ser um sobrenome grego, ele lhe era familiar, no entanto, parecia que havia mais naquela história. Não era só isso. _

_Era uma loucura o que estava prestes a fazer, mas a sua curiosidade em por fim conhecer a cara do seu 'admirador secreto' era maior. Thétis terminou de fechar o caixa, pegou as rosas sobre a bancada e também o cartão, para então sair pegar o carro no lado de fora e se dirigir até o lugar mencionado no cartão._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_Dez horas da noite, uma praça não muito iluminada, porem até que bonita, com uma fonte no meio dela onde os muitos bancos espalhados por ali serviam de ponto de encontro para muitos casais, mas não hoje. Hoje a noite jazia escura, nublada e logo choveria. Aquele mau tempo havia espantado os casais e a praça jazia praticamente vazia a exceção de alguns mendigos que dormiam de baixo de uma arvore ao longe e de um cachorro amarelo, que brincava no meio da praça em baixo da fonte de luz vinda dos postes. O vira-latas parecia estar 'caçando' os insetos que eram atraídos até ali pela claridade._

_-Mas que lugar romântico, pra um encontro...; Thétis bufou._

_Sem dúvida alguma aquele não era o melhor lugar para alguém que bancava o conquistador e poeta se encontrar com a 'sua musa'. E o pior era que não via ninguém que pudesse ser o tal M. Athanasios. Os mendigos é que não podiam ser... Como é que comprariam um arranjo caro como aquele que trazia nos braços se mal o tinham para comer? Seria o cachorro então? Thétis estava começando a ficar assustada e também arrependida de ter feito aquela besteira de ir até ali se encontrar com um estranho e sozinha. Foi então que ela avistou do outro lado da praça um rapaz, alto e de longos cabelos azuis que caminhava em sua direção._

_Era como se só agora ele tivesse saído das sombras e quisesse mostrar o seu rosto. Seus passos eram comedidos e ele caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça enquanto seus longos cabelos bailavam ao sabor do vento. Vestia uma camisa de linho bem cortada num tom azul claro com finas listas verticais e uma calça preta. Impecavelmente bem vestido, ela constatou e no mesmo instante se recordou das informações que o entregador havia lhe dado e com isso a feito pensar que fosse Julian que estivesse lhe enviando as flores. De certa forma, poderia dizer que o Senhor M. Athanasios e Julian Solo fossem mesmo 'parecidos'. _

_-Senhor, M... __**M. Athanasios?**_

_Ela indagou assim que o rapaz parou a sua frente._

_-__**Milo Athanasios**__ e é um prazer poder finalmente te conhecer; o rapaz se aproximou e envolveu a mão da jovem delicadamente entre as suas, antes de repousar um beijo casto sobre a tez pálida da sereia._

_-Thétis, Thétis Hypséa; a sereia respondeu afastando um passo diante do sorriso do rapaz, um meio sorriso, um meio sorriso sedutor que a fizera corar._

_Um instante de silencio se passou e então Thétis indagou, a pergunta que estava entalada em sua garganta até agora:_

_-Então é você que tem me mandado as flores? _

_-Sim; Milo sorriu mais uma vez, ciente de que havia agradado, caso contrário ela não estaria ali naquele momento._

_-Certo; Thétis murmurou mais pra si do que para que o rapaz ouvisse. Seus olhos estavam fixos no cão amarelo que parecia ter agarrado uma mariposa e a devorava como se fosse um grande e suculento pedaço de carne._

_-Espero que tenha gostado; disse Milo diante daquela resposta meio que vazia da jovem. _

_-__**Gostado**__**?**__ –Thétis arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto os dedos finos se apertavam contra o buquê amassando o bonito papel que envolvia as flores. –É claro que gostei, gostei muito de ter bancado a idiota e ter ido atrás do meu ex namorado pensando que fosse ele quem tivesse me enviado essas flores! –Ela exasperou e Milo a fitou confuso._

_-Como disse?_

_-Que eu adorei ter feito o papel de idiota por causa dessas malditas flores! Por sua causa! –exasperou a sereia e sem pestanejar jogou o imenso buquê literalmente na cara do rapaz._

_Milo fitou-a atônito, aos seus pés as rosas jaziam arruinadas e a sua frente a jovem parecia estar a ponto de explodir. Seus olhos azuis tremeluziam, jaziam rasos d água e suas mãos pálidas jaziam cerradas, prova de que estava muito mais que irritada. Estava irada._

_-Me desculpe, eu não queria; ele tentou se justificar se aproximando da jovem que se afastou mais dois passos tremendo de raiva._

_-Por todos os deuses não me peça desculpas, não tenha pena de mim! –Ela exasperou voltando os orbes para o céu escuro, sem conseguir impedir que por fim as lágrimas brotassem de seus olhos._

_Milo não sabia o que fazer, esperava uma coisa completamente diferente naquele encontro e agora jazia desarmado e sem saber o que fazer. O máximo que esperava era que ela não apreciasse o lugar em que havia combinado de se encontrar com ela, mas isso era apenas porque não conhecia aquela cidade muito bem, só fazia uns dois meses que havia chegado ao país. _

_Viu a jovem cambalear e então se sentar em um dos bancos de pedra da praça logo atrás de si. A sereia baixou a cabeça e a apoiou entre as mãos para então chorar copiosamente em silencio. Ouvindo os seus soluços e pranto, de certa forma sentia que um rasgo se abria em seu peito. Jamais havia gostado de ver uma mulher chorando, muito menos alguém que sequer conhecia e que tanto o havia encantado. Sentia-se impotente, mas também tentado a cessar o seu pranto. _

_Aproximou-se e então se sentou ao lado da jovem. Do lado oposto em que estavam os mendigos pareciam se compadecer, mas nada disseram, mantiveram-se onde estavam entre cochichos abafados e até o cão amarelo havia parado sua caçada aos insetos._

_-Thétis, eu; ele começou tocando o braço da jovem, mas a mesma recuou de seu toque._

_-Eu já te disse, não quero sua piedade! Já chega a dele! –Ela exasperou tentando inutilmente apagar o rastro quente que as lagrimas faziam em seu rosto com as mãos._

_Milo suspirou vendo-a mais uma vez baixar a cabeça e chorar, porem dessa vez não iria chorar sem apoio. Aproximou-se e a abraçou, mesmo a contragosto da sereia que tentou se afastar e rejeitar o seu abraço, mas tão logo se rendeu. Os braços fortes do rapaz a envolveram por completo e Thétis repousou a cabeça em seu peito. Ali, no peito de um desconhecido ela chorou suas mágoas, sentindo-o lhe afagar os cabelos com ternura. _

_-Eu, me perdoe... Não foi a minha intenção; ele sussurrou antes de repousar um beijo terno sobre o alto da cabeça da jovem. –Agora esqueça aquele idiota e esqueça também a idiotice que eu fiz..._

_Thétis agarrou-se a camisa do rapaz e chorou, chorou e chorou por longos minutos onde mais nada fora dito, fosse por ela ou por ele. Passado alguns instantes ao fechar uma das mãos, a sereia sentiu uma forte pontada no dedo indicador e se afastou bruscamente numa expressão de dor._

_-Ai; ela gritou e então olhou para as próprias mãos percebendo que um espinho havia se fixado em seu dedo indicador, certamente que depois de jogar as flores na cara do rapaz daquela forma pouco elegante ou cortês._

_-O que foi? –Milo indagou preocupado._

_-Nada, um espinho apenas; ela respondeu._

_-Onde?_

_-No meu dedo; ela disse e então mostrou para o rapaz._

_-Deixa eu ver; Milo segurou a mão da jovem entre as suas. –Espera... O que é aquilo lá do outro lado da rua? –ele apontou com uma as mãos para algo às costas da sereia e Thétis seguiu o seu olhar._

_-Ai; ela gritou ao sentir outra pontada no dedo e ao se voltar para o rapaz percebeu o que ele havia feito. Milo havia aproveitado a deixa para retirar o espinho, como se ela fosse uma criança temerosa por sentir uma dor aguda com a retirada do pequeno espinho. _

_-Sabe, minha mãe sempre fazia isso comigo quando eu era criança; ele comentou num meio sorriso como o de um garoto levado e então pois o pequeno espinho na palma da mão da jovem. –E dava certo; ele completou divertido._

_-Obrigada; ela respondeu e aquilo era tudo o que lhe vinha em mente. Sentia-se estranha, de uma certa forma feliz por estar com ele e por sua gentileza. Um completo desconhecido, mas que estranhamente a estava fazendo sentir-se bem._

_-Está sangrando..._

_-Como? –Thétis indagou confusa e então percebeu que os olhos azuis do rapaz fitavam seu dedo. –Ah, isso? Não é nada e...; ela não completou sua frase._

_Milo se aproximou e mais uma vez envolveu sua mão entre as suas. Pegou a mão delicada da sereia e a levou até os lábios sugando seu dedo. Aquele simples gesto causou uma verdadeira revolução dentro de Thétis. Sentiu um arrepio intenso subir por suas costas diante daquele toque quente, cálido e gentil, quase que inocente, mas ainda sim sedutor. _

_O gesto não demorou mais que poucos segundos, mas fora a tempo suficiente para armar um emaranhado confuso de sentimentos na mente e no coração da sereia. _

_-Melhor agora? –indagou Milo envolvendo com ternura a mão da jovem entre as suas._

_Thétis não respondeu. Estava hipnotizada pelos olhos azuis do rapaz, olhos de tigre, que a fitavam tão avidamente e em silencio. Com a mesma ternura, Milo levou a outra mão até o rosto rosado da sereia e o acariciou vendo-a serrar os orbes azuis de longas pestanas. Parecia tão frágil, tão machucada e ao mesmo tempo era tão linda..._

_Mirou os lábios rosados e úmidos da mulher, um convite tentador demais pra ser recusado ainda mais para alguém que há semanas sonhava poder sentir o sabor que tinham. Milo cobriu aqueles lábios macios com os seus, sentindo-os estáticos, frios, sem emoção, porem ao seu toque, ao toque de seus lábios, aos poucos os sentiu tornarem-se cálidos e receptivos. Envolveu uma das mãos entre os cabelos dourados da sereia e aprofundou a caricia, depois de muito tentar encontrar uma passagem para que sua língua brincasse com a dela. E descobriu que os seus lábios eram exatamente como havia sonhado, eram doces e cálidos, perfeitos para se unirem aos seus..._

_Foi então que uma luz se fez na mente de Thétis. _

_O que estava fazendo? –ela indagou-se antes de afastar o rapaz de si com ambas as mãos e Milo piscou confuso. A sentia tão entregue e de repente o repelia? No entanto, suas divagações permaneceram somente em sua mente, pois não tivera tempo para botá-las pra fora. _

_Aqueles olhos azuis outrora tão tristes e desamparados cintilaram um brilho frio de raiva antes que a sereia esbofeteasse o rapaz, o que pode ser ouvido do outro lado pelos mendigos sentados em baixo da arvore. _

_Mas uma vez Milo estava atônito. Levou a ponta dos dedos até o lado direito da face sentindo e muito nitidamente o resultado daquela bofetada. Thétis por sua vez nada disse, apenas se levantou e se foi. Milo viu-a entrar no carro e sumir na noite depois de virar numa esquina logo mais a frente. Queria ter dito algo, tê-la impedido de fugir dali daquele jeito, mas não pode._

_Os primeiros pingos de chuva começavam a cair, as rosas jaziam espalhadas no chão como se fossem uma poça de sangue que se desfazia com a chuva e cão amarelo, caçador de insetos, correu para junto dos homens embaixo da arvore._

_As coisas, definitivamente, não precisavam ter acabado daquele jeito..._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A:** E aí gente linda gostaram do encontro? Sinceramente, espero que sim! Ah, e não deixem de opinar sim? Aquele botãozinho roxinho... É só clicar nele! XD

Bjus e até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

Uma boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**Quando um homem ama uma mulher**

**Capítulo III: Uma árdua conquista**

_Uma semana depois..._

_**-Eu não agüento mais essas malditas rosas! **_

_Thétis esbravejou depois de receber mais um buquê lindo e mais um cartão. Há uma semana vinha recebendo as benditas flores e cartões, com pedidos de desculpa pelo ocorrido aquela noite. O Senhor M. Athanasios, lhe pedia perdão pela sua insensatez e que não era a sua intenção lhe ofender com aquele beijo. Dizia também que apesar de seus sentimentos, nunca fora a sua intenção se aproveitar da fragilidade do momento. _

"_Eu tenho que te ver mais uma vez... não importa como..."._

_**Assinado M. Athanasios...** Ah, mas ficaria só na vontade, pois jamais voltaria a ver aquele abusado. A sereia bufou irritada enquanto amassava o cartão e jogava as flores no lixo. No começo, apesar da raiva que estava sentindo levava as benditas flores para casa e as punha num vaso, mas com o passar dos dias já não tinha mais vasos e tão pouco espaço em sua casa para abrigar a plantação de flores que o rapaz parecia disposto a comprar para si. _

_A verdade é que estava se sentindo muito mal, e aquela irritação toda só aumentava diante da insistência do rapaz. Aqueles últimos dias só conseguia pensar em Julian e toda vez que o imaginava junto daquela mulher, da bela morena, sentia o seu peito doer como se a ferida voltasse a abrir. Só pensava nele, não havia espaço na sua vida para mais ninguém, muito menos para um abusado como o Senhor Athanasios. _

_A sereia estava imersa em seus pensamentos, quando algo chamou a sua atenção. __**Ele**__..._

_-O que pensa que está fazendo aqui? –ela exasperou quando viu o rapaz parar em frente à porta de entrada do restaurante, para então caminhar até o balcão onde se faziam reservas e também onde ficava a trabalhar com as finanças._

_Milo sorriu e então se aproximou, ignorando o olhar meio que suspeito dos seguranças e dos dois garçons logo mais a frente. _

_-O que você acha? –ele indagou numa pontada de ironia. _

_-Olha, eu não estou nem um pouco disposta a; ela começou, mas o rapaz a cortou._

_-Calma! E não seja tão egocêntrica..._

_-Como disse? –Thétis indagou confusa._

_-Sim, egocêntrica; continuou Milo com um largo sorriso. –Acredite, hoje eu não vim aqui pra te ver se é o que pensa. Eu vim para comer afinal esse é um restaurante não é?_

_-Oras, seu...; Thétis bufou vermelha de raiva._

_-O que? Vai me impedir de freqüentar um lugar público? –o sorriso de Milo ser alargou. –Se bem que você é dona desse restaurante, então, suas atitudes egocêntricas ou não são apenas acatadas por seus criados e me expulsar daqui pode ser uma delas._

_Thétis suspirou pausadamente e um dos seguranças se aproximou._

_-Algum problema Senhorita Hypséa, este homem esta..._

_-Está precisando de uma mesa; Thétis se voltou para o rapaz careca que era o segurança. –Arrume uma a ele!_

_-Sim, Senhorita, imediatamente; respondeu o segurança e então se dirigiu a Milo. –Por favor, Senhor, me acompanhe._

_Milo sorriu vitorioso e então acompanhou o homem deixando para trás a sereia que contava até mil pra não correr dali e pular em seu pescoço de raiva. O que Thétis não sabia, era que aquela não seria a primeira e nem a ultima vez que ele apareceria ali. Milo, definitivamente, não era um homem que desistia fácil._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_Lá estava ele, de novo, na mesma mesa e agora acompanhado de uma mulher. O que pretendia com aquilo? Causar-lhe ciúmes por acaso? –Thétis bufou mais uma vez irritada. Se fosse mesmo isso estaria realmente ficando maluco. Ela, sentir ciúmes de um abusado como ele? Um abusado que... Que beijava divinamente..._

_Que beijava divinamente? De onde havia tirado aquilo? Talvez fosse carência, mas sabia com total certeza ainda desejar os beijos de Julian, seus braços e não os daquele abusado metido a Casanova._

_Viu que o rapaz tratava de pagar a conta e se levantava para sair dali, junto da jovem de cabelos castanhos que o acompanhava. Engraçado, só agora percebia que não era a primeira vez que os via juntos. Agora entendia de onde o conhecia... Do restaurante, já os havia visto ali outras vezes, mas seriam eles... Namorados, amantes, seja lá o que for? _

_De novo aqueles pensamentos idiotas e sem sentido..._

_E se fossem? Isso era problema deles, aliás, problema da pobre moça que não sabia o abusado que tinha como namorado; pensou Thétis e talvez como proteção adentrou a saleta ao lado antes que o casal passasse em sua frente. Não queria ter que ver a cara daquele paspalho mais uma vez._

_Quando saiu ele já não estava lá, mas em cima da bancada jazia um pequeno pedaço de papel dobrado. Pegou-o e leu as poucas palavras que jaziam escritas ali._

"_Me encontre no mesmo lugar, daqui há uma meia hora..."_

_Realmente era um abusado... Havia acabado de sair acompanhado de uma mulher e ainda sim havia tido a coragem de deixar aquele bilhete? E pior, achava mesmo que iria até o encontro dele? Thétis revirou o pedaço de papel e viu que no seu verso havia um P.S._

"_Eu garanto, não vai se arrepender..."._

_Idiota! Como não iria se arrepender de voltar a rever um abusado como ele, numa praça suja que tinha como atração um cão caçador de insetos? Havia sido maldade aquilo! A praça era sempre limpa e bonita e somente a noite servia como 'moradia' daqueles mendigos que na verdade, diferente do que se podia imaginar, contribuíam para que aquela que era a sua moradia noturna fosse sempre bela e limpa. Talvez como alguma forma de mostrarem-se gratos, mas independente disso, jamais iria até lá, não pra revê-lo._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_As horas passaram rápido e logo chegou o fim do expediente, mas aquele dia, não ganhou uma rosa sequer. Talvez ele estivesse zangado por não comparecer ao encontro, mas... Quem disse que sentia falta disso? –pensou Thétis enquanto caminhava até seu carro na calçada. Deu a partida e então se foi, sem perceber que alguém a seguiu de perto com um outro carro._

_Uns vinte minutos depois estava quase chegando a sua casa, mas quase era muito pouco. Havia começado a chover forte e estava numa subida longa onde só se via asfalto e arvores densas e escuras, não havia uma viva alma sequer... Ah, mas fora ali que o seu carro havia decidido parar. _

_-Droga! –Thétis socou o retrovisor do carro. _

_Ele havia decidido realmente parar e pior aquele bendito celular não funcionava também. Estava longe de casa, na chuva, naquela rua escura a altas horas da noite e não tinha a quem recorrer. Foi então que a jovem avistou um carro azul do outro lado da rua que lhe buzinava e piscava os faróis tentando chamar a sua atenção. Só podia ser intervenção divina; ela pensou antes de abaixar o vidro do carro para ver quem era e possivelmente pedir ajuda._

_-Senhor, eu... __**VOCÊ**__**? **_

_-Quer carona? –Milo abriu um largo sorriso reclinando-se para ver o rosto da sereia._

_-Prefiro passar a noite toda na chuva! –Exasperou Thétis fechando o vidro com brusquidão e bufando de raiva._

_Ele era maluco ou que? Havia lhe seguido por acaso? Tentou discar mais uma vez o numero de algum amigo, do guincho para o seu carro, mas nada. Até o numero de Julian havia tentado e não havia obtido êxito. Cansada daquelas tentativas frustradas, Thétis pegou a bolsa no banco do passageiro e soltou o cinto de segurança para então sair do carro. A chuva era forte e a molhou toda em questão de instantes, enquanto fechava a porta do carro e ligava o alarme. Só pedia aos deuses, que amanhã quando conseguisse chamar o reboque ele ainda estivesse ali. _

_Abraçou-se tremendo de frio e deixou para trás o seu carro, um corolla prateado e também o carro azul de Milo que jazia no mesmo lugar._

_Era só chuva; ela pensou, e também era melhor caminhar do que ficar ali naquela rua escura com um idiota como aquele buzinando para si e pior... buzinando asneiras em sua cabeça._

_**-Está maluca é?**_

_Thétis se voltou para o lado, era Milo a seguindo de carro bem devagar para acompanhar seus passos._

_-Maluca eu? –Ela se voltou para o rapaz que continuava a seguindo de perto, porem sem parar de caminhar. _

_-É maluca sim, pra andar nessa chuva quando eu estou de carro e estou lhe oferecendo uma carona; respondeu Milo._

_-Me diz quem é que está me seguindo? Me perseguindo à dias como se fosse um maluco pervertido, hein?_

_-Como é que é? –Milo exasperou parando o carro, já que a jovem também havia parado de andar._

_-É isso mesmo, se tem algum maluco aqui é você; Thétis apontou inquisidora para o rapaz. –Você encheu a minha casa de flores, me manda bilhetes insinuantes mesmo estando com a sua namorada e agora passou a me seguir. Diga-me o que quer que eu pense?_

_Milo abriu a boca várias vezes, mas nada disse então a jovem voltou a caminhar. Viu-a afastar alguns passos e então tropeçar num buraco na estrada._

_Thétis praguejou e então se abaixou retirando as sandálias de salto fino. Uma delas havia quebrado o salto devido àquele declive na estrada esburacada. Seus pés delicados e alvos pisaram naquele chão de pedra e tão logo sentiu que se caminhasse verdadeiramente até a casa descalça chegaria até lá sem pés. _

_Uma luz forte a iluminou, era o farol do carro de Milo. O rapaz então parou e mais uma vez se reclinou para a janela._

_-Você está certa, eu me precipitei, eu fui impulsivo e até insensato, confesso, mas eu fiz isso tudo porque realmente gostei de você. Desde que te vi que você não sai da minha cabeça, mas independente disso, saiba que eu jamais tive a intenção de te ofender ou até mesmo de te assustar com tudo aquilo que fiz._

_A sereia ponderou em silencio abraçando-se e tremendo de frio._

_-Por favor, aceite que eu te leve até em casa eu juro, não irei fazer qualquer comentário ou gesto que você ache impróprio. Eu só quero te levar pra casa, veja isso como um pedido de desculpas, sim? –Milo viu nos olhos azuis da mulher e no seu silencio a desconfiança e a hesitação, o que era óbvio._

_Apesar da seriedade em sua voz, Thétis hesitava. Tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra isso, mas parecia pensar naquela proposta enquanto sentia a chuva fina sobre os ombros. _

_-Por favor, aceite! Eu simplesmente não posso te deixar aqui sozinha e na chuva; ele completou sério. Não havia duplos sentidos, galanteios e nem nada do tipo. Estava sendo sincero e a sereia pode por fim perceber isso._

_Thétis suspirou e para a surpresa de Milo se aproximou do carro abrindo a porta e adentrando._

_-Está bem. É só seguir em frente por mais quinze minutos e depois virar a esquerda perto de um bosque que é o parque da cidade, o Parque dos Ipês, não sei se conhece; comentou Thétis enquanto fechava o cinto de segurança sobre o corpo, sem fitar o rapaz._

_-Acho que... Acho que conheço sim; respondeu Milo, porem seus olhos estavam entretidos com outra coisa... _

_O vestido fino e colado da jovem deixava transparecer suas curvas perfeitas, os seios rijos sob o tecido molhado. É não seria fácil cumprir aquela promessa; ele pensou._

_Thétis por sua vez sequer se voltou para o rapaz, apenas esperou que desse a partida e como se sentisse os olhos dele sobre si, voltou a se abraçar se protegendo do frio. Instantes depois Milo por fim deu a partida no carro e aquela foi realmente uma silenciosa viagem ate a casa da sereia._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_Uns vinte minutos depois haviam chegado à casa da sereia, uma propriedade grande e luxuosa, uma espécie de 'casa de campo', já que era uma casa afastada do centro movimentado e tinha muito verde. À pedido da própria Thétis, que havia achado que seria uma tremenda indelicadeza não convidar o rapaz para entrar, Milo estava agora na sala espaçosa e clara de sua casa. Tremendo de frio Thétis se aproximou da lareira de madeira clara e acendeu-a. _

_-Aceita beber alguma coisa, não sei e; ela se voltou para o rapaz que levantou a mão impedindo que continuasse._

_-Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem, você é que deveria tomar um banho ou pode se resfriar desse jeito; disse Milo apontando para as roupas molhadas da sereia. _

_-Realmente; Thétis sorriu e então ergueu parcialmente a barra do vestido torcendo-a entre as mãos formando uma poça de água em frente a lareira, sem perceber que aquele gesto sem pretensão alguma era altamente sensual aos olhos atentos do rapaz. –Fique a vontade sim, eu volto logo; ela completou subindo as escadas em caracol logo atrás de si._

_Milo suspirou levando ambas as mãos a cabeça e então se sentou no sofá claro. Não seria nada fácil..._

_O rapaz se acomodou no sofá fitando as paredes de vidro e o chão de madeira que o cercavam. Lá fora a chuva caía sem parar e os raios que cortavam o céu iluminavam a noite escura e sem estrelas. Cerca de quinze minutos depois Thétis retornou até a sala, vestindo um pijama de malha, uma calça larga e confortável e também uma blusinha de alcinha verdes. Não havia nada de sensual ali, muito pelo contrário, pelo menos não na visão da sereia, que escolhera aquele pijama exatamente por isso. Ele havia cumprido a sua promessa, mas ainda sim, era um estranho._

_-Espero não ter demorado muito; disse Thétis penteando os longos cabelos com um pente de madeira antes de se sentar ao lado do rapaz que sorriu._

_-Imagine, e a verdade é que você bem sabe que esperaria por você a vida toda se você me pedisse..._

_-É bem, quer tomar alguma coisa? Um Wisky talvez? –Thétis mudou bruscamente de assunto diante do olhar do rapaz que a havia feito corar. –A verdade é que estou morrendo de fome; ela sorriu divertida e o mais estranho é que já não estava mais com tanta raiva dele._

_-Fome? –Milo arqueou a sobrancelha. –E o que gostaria de comer?_

_-Isso é um convite? Por acaso pretende cozinhar pra mim? –Thétis brincou vendo o rapaz sorrir divertido._

_-Pode ser, mas já lhe adianto que sou um péssimo cozinheiro a exceção de uma única coisa que sei fazer como ninguém._

_-E o que seria essa tal coisa tão sublime? –Thétis indagou curiosa._

_-O melhor brigadeiro de panela que você já comeu na vida, isso eu posso afirmar; Milo sorriu._

_-Engaçado; comentou Thétis. –Há menos de uma hora estávamos discutindo na chuva e agora você está na minha casa querendo cozinhar pra mim? Não seria essa mais uma forma vã de conquista, Senhor Casanova? Conquistar pelo estomago?_

_-Quem sabe; Milo sorriu de volta. –Cresci ouvindo isso, que também se conquista alguém pelo estomago, então, posso sonhar que quem sabe com você esse ditado repetido incontáveis vezes pelas minhas tias numa perigosa roda de conversa envolvendo moças solteiras, tenha fundamento._

_Thétis sorriu. No final das contas ele era até agradável. Parecia um garoto crescido e o pior é que sentia que estava gostando disso._

_-E então, vai querer descobrir qual é o sabor da '__**Delicia de Chocolate Athanasios**__'? _

_-Como? –Thétis sorriu arqueando a sobrancelha._

_-Tudo o que preciso é de leite, leite condensado, chocolate em pó, essas coisas que todo mundo tem em casa e que usa como suplementos anti-depressão depois de alguma desilusão, principalmente amorosa. Sabe como é não?_

_-Sei sim, melhor do que ninguém; Thétis murmurou e se levantou do sofá para então pegar a mão do rapaz. –Vamos lá Casanova, quero ver se tens mesmo dom pra conquistar pelo estomago..._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

_Umas duas horas depois, a cozinha estava toda suja e depois de se empanturrarem de chocolate o casal ria, enquanto tomava um licor sentados no tapete da sala. A lareira crepitava e a chuva continuava a fustigar a janela, porem isso sequer parecia incomodar. Thétis não sabia explicar como aquilo havia acontecido. Será que era muito açúcar? Ou a tal Delicia de Chocolate Athanasios tinha uma espécie de feitiço?_

_Não sabia explicar, mas de fato aquele havia sido o melhor brigadeiro de panela que havia comido até então. A tigela vazia jazia sobre a mesinha de centro, assim como a garrafa pelo meio de licor. Aquilo era algo tão agradável, estar ali falando sobre coisas banais e sem sentido, rindo dos próprios problemas. Não havia Julian, não havia o Casanova que havia conhecido antes e também não havia a mulher amargurada e de coração partido. Sentia-se leve, como há muito tempo não se sentia. Ele havia prometido e como tal havia cumprido à risca a sua promessa, havia sido um autentico cavalheiro, gentil, educado, não que não o tivesse sido antes, mas o caso era que não tentara qualquer aproximação direta como antes._

_Havia descoberto que Milo estava no país a negócios e que segundo ele a moça que sempre o acompanhava no restaurante era uma 'amiga'. Verdade ou não, o estranho é que de certa forma estava feliz com aquilo. Engraçado, como as coisas mudavam tão de repente. Já não o via mais da mesma forma, as poucas horas em que ficaram juntos, em que riram juntos, parecia ter mudado muitos de seus conceitos sobre o rapaz. É definitivamente, aquele brigadeiro devia ter algo mais que chocolate... _

_-Acho que esta ficando tarde e... É melhor eu ir; Milo murmurou depositando o copo de licor sobre a mesinha de vidro._

_Thétis não ousou fitá-lo. Algo gritava dentro de si, gritava pedindo para que pedisse para ele ficar, mas dizer isso a ele... Como diria tal coisa? Aliás, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. _

_-Milo; ela murmurou tocando em seu braço._

_-Sim; ele respondeu se voltando para a sereia._

_-Fica._

_-Como? _

_-Fica, fica comigo essa noite..._

_Aquele murmúrio tímido resultou numa atitude pouco condizente a isso. Thétis se aproximou e repousou os lábios sobre os dele com doçura para então se afastar, um toque casto apenas. Os olhos azuis do rapaz a fitaram demoradamente em silencio, apenas o barulho da chuva lá fora e o crepitar da lareira os interrompia. Corou diante daquele olhar tão intenso, mas não se arrependia do que havia dito. Queria que como naquela noite na praça ele voltasse a lhe beijar, lhe abraçar, daquela forma doce que tanto a havia confortado. _

_Não era fácil admitir aquilo, mas havia sim, sido confortada por ele e por seus lábios._

_Sem dizer qualquer palavra Milo tomou-lhe os lábios com toda ânsia que tinha em beijá-la, ouvindo um baixo gemido escapar dos lábios da sereia que envolveu os braços em seu pescoço em busca de apoio. Beijou-a sofregamente, sem pressa, saboreando de todo o sabor daqueles lábios rosados, sentindo aquela tez pálida, sedosa e o seu perfume, um inebriante cheiro de rosas... _

_-Thétis..._

_Ele gemeu, um gemido rouco ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar inteira. Sabia o que ele queria dizer, estava inseguro se devia ou não continuar. Se podia, continuar; ela pensou sentindo os lábios macios e úmidos do rapaz deslizarem por seu pescoço. Seus dedos finos pareciam hesitar em puxar aquela alça fina em seus ombros, enquanto o cobria de beijos._

_Voltou-se para ele, vendo-o o mais puro desejo refletido em seus olhos azuis, talvez o reflexo de seus próprios olhos nos dele. Beijou-lhe os lábios levemente e então se afastou levando as mãos pálidas até seu peito forte. Ciente do que queria aquela noite, Thétis começou a abrir os botões de sua camisa sem pressa, bem lentamente. Despiu-o vislumbrando aquele corpo perfeito, cada músculo rijo e bem talhado. Deslizou lentamente as mãos sobre o peito musculoso do rapaz aranhando-o levemente para então repousar os lábios sobre aquela tez bronzeada, cobri-la de pequenos beijos. _

_Milo arfou, aquela doce tortura o estava deixando maluco. Os lábios macios da mulher pareciam pétalas de rosas a deslizarem sobre sua pele, a acariciá-lo, provocando-o, excitando-o mesmo que daquela forma suave e quase casta. Envolveu uma das mãos entre os cabelos úmidos e perfumados da sereia, puxando-a pela nuca e então voltou a tomar-lhe os lábios avidamente. _

_Envolveu-a completamente entre os braços se reclinado sobre si, cobrindo o seu corpo macio com o seu e fazendo-a deitar-se sobre o tapete._

_Aquele corpo másculo, quente, pareceu moldar-se ao seu. Aqueles lábios deixavam um rastro de fogo por onde passavam e aquelas mãos, pareciam saber como e onde tocá-la. Ele lhe inebriava os sentidos... _

_E mais uma vez a confortava... _

_**Continua... **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota**__**: Os personagens de Saint Seiya não me pertencem, pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas.**_

* * *

_Uma boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

**Quando um homem ama uma mulher**

**IV – Meu coração é o seu lugar**

_Quando despertou, Thétis percebeu que já não estava mais naquela sala. Estava entre lençóis macios e pesadas cobertas. Ainda chovia e via a chuva fina fustigava a janela. Sentou-se esfregando os olhos e se enrolando nos lençóis. Só então percebeu que no lado direito da cama havia uma bandeja com alguns biscoitos e também café, algo simples, mas a sutileza do gesto já era mais que o suficiente para tornar aquele o melhor café da manhã que havia tomado._

_No entanto, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma pequena margarida que ali estava, parecia fresca como se tivesse sido colhida naquele instante. Pegou a pequena flor e levou-a até o rosto. Aquele gesto era tão delicado, tão belo que não pode deixar de sorrir. É talvez estivesse mesmo enganada sobre quem era o Senhor M. Athanasios..._

_Nesse instante Milo saiu do banheiro que ficava anexo ao quarto, com os cabelos molhados e vestindo o roupão rosa da sereia. O sorriso de Thétis se alargou diante da cena e o rapaz sorriu divertido ajeitando o roupão._

_-Ainda bem que compra coisas três vezes maiores que você, pelo menos no caso desse roupão; brincou Milo e a verdade era que o roupão rosa e bordado de Thétis havia mesmo servido em si._

_Thétis sorriu divertida enquanto servia-se de uma xícara de café e mordiscava um pequeno biscoito. Milo se aproximou e então se sentou ao seu lado aos pés da cama. O pé delicado e branco como mármore da sereia, jazia para fora das cobertas, as unhas bem feitas pintadas de vermelho. Repousou a xícara novamente na bandeja ao ver a intenção do rapaz. _

_Milo puxou com delicadeza os pés da sereia para o colo e então passou a beijá-los com ternura enquanto suas mãos grandes o massageavam. _

_A jovem suspirou e se ajeitou melhor entre os travesseiros, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo relaxar. Aquilo era tão bom... Ele era tão bom... A noite passada havia sido maravilhosa e agora ele lhe trazia café na cama e ainda fazia massagem em seus pés?_

_-Não sabia que tinha esse tipo fetiche...; ela murmurou de olhos fechados e então se voltou para o rapaz que sorriu._

_-Eu adoro pés...; disse Milo e voltou a beijar os pés delicados da mulher para então subir uma série de beijos por seu tornozelo e sua perna à medida que os ia descobrindo. –Mas em você tudo é fetiche..._

_Aquele arrepio gostoso voltou a subir por sua espinha e sentiu-se corar diante do sorriso maroto do rapaz que parou o que fazia quando alcançou seu joelho, repousando um beijo suave ali. Milo se afastou dando a volta na cama para então sentar-se ao lado da sereia. Thétis sorriu vendo-o agora distraidamente enchendo outra xícara de café e comendo alguns biscoitos._

_-A onde você conseguiu isso? –A sereia apontou para a margarida._

_-Perto do parque; Milo respondeu._

_-Você foi até lá só pra isso? –Thétis indagou perplexa e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita, feliz naquele gesto ter sido dirigido a si. _

_-Fui; Milo respondeu num sorriso como se fosse uma coisa corriqueira. –Me lembrei que naquela estrada tinha margaridas, e como eu presumo que você não goste muito de rosas, pelo menos não depois do que eu fiz, bem..._

_-Eu adorei as suas rosas; Thétis o interpelou tocando-lhe o rosto ternamente. –E também adorei a margarida, muito mais que as rosas, se quer saber._

_-Que bom; Milo sorriu beijando a palma da mão da jovem. –Ah e foi bom também eu ter ido lá, porque vi eles rebocando o seu carro._

_-Sério?_

_-Sim, mas não vai tomar café? –ele indagou apontando para a bandeja depois de ter comido pelo menos metade dos biscoitos. –Olha, me desculpe, mas a pobreza desse café é culpa exclusivamente sua. Você não tem absolutamente nada no armário e na geladeira. Me diga, como consegue viver assim?_

_Thétis voltou a sorrir. Engraçado... agora já não parecia mais aquele homem sedutor que tanto havia lutado para conquistar o seu amor, agora parecia ser um garoto aquele que lhe falava. E gostava tanto disso... Aquele charme, aquela sedução a flor da pele que com um simples toque a fazia queimar, mas que de repente se alternava com uma espécie de aura inocente que o fazia aparentar um garoto. Mal se conheciam, mas havia gostado muito de estar com ele e não só na cama. Ele lhe completara naquela noite chuvosa, com seu brigadeiro de panela, seu riso e também seus beijos e abraços._

_-Obrigada...; ela sussurrou chamando-lhe a atenção. _

_-Pelo que?_

_-Por tudo, mas principalmente por não ter desistido..._

**Ooo -O- ooO**

Thétis despertou com o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Espreguiçou-se esfregando os olhos e só então se dando conta de que não estava mais naquela cadeira. Havia cochilado enquanto velava o sono dos filhos e do marido e com isso relembrado muita coisa do passado em seus sonhos tumultuados, porem tão nítidos em determinadas situações, que era como se estivesse vivenciando tudo aquilo de novo. Havia relembrado tanta coisa... E engraçado, como da primeira vez em que haviam passado a noite juntos, Milo a havia levado pra cama sem que sequer percebesse, a sereia constatou ao ver que estava em sua cama agora, mas havia algo estranho...

_A onde estavam os garotos?_

_-Eles estão bem, eu os levei para o quarto deles_; Milo respondeu como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, enquanto saia do banheiro vestindo um roupão branco e enxugava os cabelos com uma toalha.

Thétis sorriu e se recostou melhor sobre a cama enquanto Milo se sentava ao seu lado.

-O que foi? –ele indagou, era como se tivesse algo engraçado em si, ou coisa do tipo.

-Nada não; disse Thétis contendo o riso. –É que eu estava me lembrando de você vestindo aquele meu roupão rosa depois na primeira noite que passamos juntos.

-Se lembrou também de como eu fiquei _sexy _com ele? –Milo brincou.

-Ah, claro, como não? –Thétis revidou caindo no riso novamente junto do rapaz. –Mas me diga uma coisa como conseguiu a proeza de levar os garotos pro quarto sem que eu percebesse?

-Sabe, a verdade é que não foi fácil levar os pequenos pra cama, mas depois de uma pequena chantagem envolvendo a _Delicia de Chocolate Athanasios_, bem...

-Milo você deu chocolate pros meninos há essas horas? –Thétis o interpelou em tom de reprimenda. –Você sabe que eles não dormem depois. Não sei, muito açúcar circulando no sangue e...

-Não se preocupe, eles escovaram os dentes depois sob a minha supervisão e a verdade é que eu não agüentei aqueles olhos enormes e pidões em cima de mim... Mais pareciam três versões, só que humanas daquele gato do Sherek. Poxa eles estão doentes meu amor, eu não podia negar uma coisa boba como aquela; Milo se justificou gesticulando displicente.

-Milo, eles estão com gripe só isso e; Thétis suspirou pesadamente. Os garotos eram mestres na arte de 'dobrar' o pai. Milo era sempre sim para os trigêmeos, mesmo quando devia ser não. –Bom, chocolate não é remédio e você sabe disso; ela completou.

-Mas certamente os fez se sentirem melhor, eu me sinto melhor quando como chocolate, acho que qualquer pessoa se sente e; Milo ponderou estava falando sério agora, aquilo era algo cientificamente comprovado e a esposa ria novamente. –O que foi?

-Nada, é que eu estava me lembrando de quando você fez brigadeiro pra mim pela primeira vez; disse Thétis com um largo sorriso. –Você quase destruiu a minha cozinha.

-Ah, isso? Está um tanto nostálgica hoje não? –Milo indagou num sorriso. –Bom, mas eu lhe avisei que não era um bom cozinheiro e...

-E que ainda sim fazia o melhor brigadeiro do mundo; Thétis completou a frase. –E o pior é que aquilo era verdade.

-Eu disse que era, e mais; Milo se aproximou reclinando-se perigosamente sobre a esposa. Aproximou-se de seu ouvido e sussurrou. –Fazer brigadeiro não é nem de longe o que eu sei fazer melhor e... _Você sabe disso..._

-Bobo! –Thétis o afastou com ambas as mãos e com o rosto levemente corado.

-Não pense; Milo ponderou num largo sorriso, um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções enquanto afagava os cabelos da esposa, deslizava as pontas dos dedos delicadamente entre os fios dourados. –Bem, não pense que eu me esqueci daquele assunto pendente... Você se lembra não?

-Ah... _Aquele assunto?_ Acho que sim; Thétis sorriu divertida.

-Acha? –Milo arqueou a sobrancelha.

-É, acho...; Thétis provocou vendo-o serrar os orbes azuis.

-Vou te fazer lembrar então...; Milo sorriu maroto se aproximando mais uma vez da esposa, mas a milímetros de tocar seus lábios ouviu uma voz chorosa na porta.

_**-Pai! **_

Milo suspirou pesadamente e então se voltou para trás.

-O que foi Heitor?

-Aléxandros e Nikos estão brigando de novo; disse o garotinho apontando para o corredor. Trazia nos braços o pobre macaquinho de pelúcia o qual arrastava puxando pelo rabo. –Nikos disse que eu e Aléxandros somos dois idiotas pra acreditar no que o Senhor disse sobre a mamãe...

-Sobre mim? –Thétis se empertigou fitando o marido com curiosidade e então se voltou para o filho. –O que o papai disse sobre mim Heitor?

-Que você é uma sereia mamãe; respondeu o garotinho. –Igual a Ariel do desenho, mas que também encontrou um príncipe e que se apaixonou por ele decidindo vir morar aqui na terra com a gente.

-Milo! –Thétis balançou a cabeça para ambos os lados. –Que história é essa, e... _Príncipe?_ Modéstia realmente nunca foi o seu forte não é mesmo? –ela completou serrando os orbes, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

Milo passou as mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos num meio sorriso, quase que constrangido. _Quase..._

-Mas é o que eu penso... _Você é a minha sereia, minha nereida;_ ele finalmente se voltou para a esposa que sorriu.

_**-Pai!**_ –Heitor voltou a chamar.

-Ta bom Heitor eu vou lá ver o que esta acontecendo; Milo se levantou da cama e então se voltou para a esposa. –Eu já volto, e... Não se esqueça, bem... Você sabe...

-É eu sei; Thétis sorriu vendo o marido se afastar sendo arrastado pelo filho que o puxou pela mão.

_**Cerca de uma hora depois...**_

Milo suspirou levando ambas as mãos até os cabelos alisando-os demoradamente. É, ser pai não era nada fácil. Havia encontrado os garotos se engalfinhando no quarto, mas a briga já era outra.

"_O Homem Aranha existe sim!"_

"_Existe nada! Ele é como o papai disse apenas um idiota vestindo a bandeira americana..."._

Aléxandros, Nikos e Heitor realmente eram muito diferentes um do outro e se tinham algo de parecido era a aparência externa e nada mais. Heitor era o mais comportado dos três e o que ria das suas histórias mesmo que fossem repetidas pela enésima vez. Quando lhe contara a história da origem de seu nome, o pequeno havia ficado maravilhado com a idéia de ser o nome de um príncipe. Vez ou outra o via brigando com Nikos que de provocação o ficava lembrando que Heitor havia sido derrotado por Aquiles na guerra de Tróia.

Aléxandros, por sua vez, era para o seu 'desgosto' alguém que parecia não querer ser grego. Havia recebido o nome do mais célebre conquistador do mundo antigo, _Mégas Aléxandros_, Alexandre, O Grande e ainda sim, amava o Homem Aranha como se o herói de quadrinhos fosse o Senhor do universo e reclamava de suas histórias sobre Hércules e Jasão, mas no fundo sabia que ele também se divertia com isso. Era um garoto muito inteligente e às vezes aquilo até o surpreendia. Fazia perguntas que muitas vezes nem ele mesmo sabia as respostas e com isso havia percebido que ser pai acima de tudo era um grande aprendizado.

Já Nikos era o clássico _'do contra'_, adorava perturbar os irmãos e discordar sobre o que gostavam ou acreditavam. Às vezes até lhe recordava o velho Kinaros em determinadas situações. Pedia a todos os deuses que o seu xará, o velho Nikos, não resolvesse contar algumas das pitorescas e constrangedoras histórias de seu passado, principalmente quando adolescente ao garoto. O que, infelizmente, o pai dos amigos Aiolia e Aiolos, vez ou outra se recordava justamente quando a casa estava cheia e rodeada de amigos e parentes até de quinto grau.

No Natal passado o pequeno Nikos havia feito Helena chorar dizendo que o Papai Noel não existia e que era apenas um velhote barrigudo que se vestia de vermelho no mês de dezembro. Aiolia ficara furioso com aquilo, por o garoto ter feito sua filha duvidar de si por conta da história do Papai Noel e também da magia que envolvia o Natal, o que queria dizer, que no Natal seguinte certamente não iriam voltar a se ver na casa do velho Kinaros. Enfim, não era nada fácil lidar com três escorpianos hiper ativos e tão diferentes um do outro como os trigêmeos.

Um sorriso bobo moldou seus lábios. Se lembrava claramente do dia em que haviam nascido, um dia depois de seu aniversário e aquele havia sido o melhor presente que havia ganhado na vida. Já tinha a mulher que amava e agora tinha também três filhos. Naquele dia havia ganhado uma família e com isso se tornado um homem realizado.

O rapaz continuou a caminhar ainda pensando nos filhos e nas suas confusões e quando deu por si já estava no quarto.

_-Droga!_

_Havia demorado demais...; _ele pensou ao ver que a esposa havia tomado um banho e se vestido para dormir, ah e detalhe, realmente havia dormido...

Thétis jazia de olhos fechados deitada confortavelmente sobre os travesseiros e lençóis macios. O livro aberto e caído no chão, só comprovava que ela havia se cansado de esperar e caído no sono.

Os longos cabelos se espalhavam sobre os lençóis como ondas douradas como o sol e de forma graciosa. Realmente parecia uma sereia com aquelas pernas longas e alvas a transparecer sob a camisola curta. Aproximou-se de vagar e então se sentou aos pés da cama. Os pés delicados da mulher imediatamente lhe chamaram a atenção, as unhas pintadas de vermelho sangue eram um verdadeiro fetiche pra si. Sempre haviam sido.

Irresistivelmente aproximou os lábios dos pés pequenos cobrindo-os de beijos, sobre cada dedo e então foi subindo lentamente começando pelos tornozelos delicados, para depois passar para as pernas suaves por onde suas mãos grandes deslizavam.

Sentiu-a se remexer e sorrir para então abrir os olhos.

-Você demorou; ela sussurrou esfregando os olhos.

-Eu sei; respondeu Milo e voltou a sua peregrinação.

Continuou a depositar beijos suaves e cálidos até o joelho da jovem para então se reclinar sobre si a envolvendo possessivamente entre os braços. Beijou-lhe os lábios com ternura e então voltou a fitá-la nos olhos.

-Os meninos; murmurou Thétis, mas Milo a cortou tocando-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

-Estão dormindo agora, eu posso lhe garantir; ele sorriu.

Depois de quase uma hora tentando, havia finalmente agradado os garotos e isso consistia na promessa de passarem o dia seguinte, um domingo, juntos no clube. A esposa tinha razão quando lhe dissera mais cedo que os garotos sentiam a sua falta, mas agora, naquele momento, não queria pensar nos garotos...

-Mas me diga uma coisa; ele ponderou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. –Você não se esqueceu, não é?

Milo arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente antes de afundar a cabeça no pescoço da mulher e aspirar longamente o seu perfume.

-Não; respondeu Thétis e diante de uma resposta tão direta o rapaz se voltou imediatamente pra si. –Jamais vou me esquecer do homem que amo...

Milo sorriu, um meio sorriso e fitou-a tão intensamente que era como se a estivesse despindo com os olhos, enxergando dentro de sua alma para então tomar-lhe os lábios com sofreguidão, paixão... Amor...

É o amava... Amava seus beijos, seus abraços, seu sorriso... E até suas falhas... Agora sabia que aquele homem, o antigo Casanova, ainda era um conquistador, a conquistava todos os dias, mas também era o pai de seus filhos, um pai dedicado como poucos, o homem a quem entregara verdadeiramente o seu coração e não se arrependia disso, mesmo que a principio não tivesse reconhecido esse amor que tanto a completava agora. E não havia outro lugar a onde ele pudesse ficar a não ser ali, dentro de seu peito e em seu coração...

* * *

**FIM!**

* * *

Gente, acabou... Buá! Buá! XD

Mas e aí curtiram?

Espero q sim!

Ah, e se não for pedir muito... Aquele botão roxo, esse mesmo, ele serve pra isso sabe? Pra vcs me dizerem o q acharam. É só clicarem nele, aí é só dizerem o que acharam da fic... Boa, ruim? Péssima? Ótima? _Ah que bom!_ Enfim, o que importa pra mim é saber a opinião de vcs!

Um grande bju e um forte abraço a todos!


End file.
